Yu Yu Hakusho: The Lost Footage
by Digibear
Summary: Just my little take on what happened after Yu Yu Hakusho ended. YusukeKeiko.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho. _

_

* * *

_

After everyone finished watching the sunset, they went and headed back up to say one more 'good bye' to Genkai. Well, 'hi' in Yusuke's case. The squishing of wet sneakers lightly filled the air as the seven made their way to the steps leading to the house. The sun was making its last dip into the horizon, and the sky still held evidence of its presence. The warm colors painting the sky reflected everyone's current feelings.

Kuwabara was yakking away to Yusuke, telling him everything he missed, "Urameshi, guess what?"

The boy frowned, "I'm not good at guessing games, Kuwabara."

"Well, I got into that high school you told me to get into, and I'm doing pretty well," with this he put his hands together behind his head in a laid-back fashion. Yukina smiled at his prideful grin, and looked toward the path again.

Shizuru elbowed him—which he yelled at—and scoffed, "If you didn't have me nagging on you every single day, you would've been a deadbeat sooner than Yusuke could say 'spirit gun.'"

Kurama entered the conversation, smiling, "Yusuke, my parents are having an anniversary party soon. Since you're here, I would appreciate it if you came. I've told my mom a lot about you over the past three years, and she would like to meet you."

Yusuke grinned and gave Kurama a thumbs-up, "I'd be glad to go."

As they got to the stairs, Botan clapped her hands together when she thought of an idea, "I know, let's hold a party for Yusuke!"

Keiko was delighted to hear that, and she joked, "I don't think Yusuke is a guy that likes parties, Botan."

The boy frowned at that and said sternly, "I _am _the party, Keiko. Looks like you don't know me too much after all."

After inflicting a nasty slap to her lover's face, Keiko huffed, "I was kidding, Yusuke!"

"All right, all right! Geez, lighten up, Keiko!" Yusuke deadpanned as he rubbed his cheek, but soon he replaced his expression with a smile, noticing that he missed his arguments with his long time friend. Those he could never win. He chuckled a little.

After a few more minutes of walking, they got to the doors of the house, and found that Koenma and Genkai were still there, talking.

Yusuke was the first to say something, "Well, well, if it isn't the old hag and the toddler."

The two turned in shock, and quickly greeted Yusuke with a smirk and a smile.

"Good to see you, Yusuke. Long time no see," Koenma shook hands with him.

"You, too, Koenma."

Genkai stepped up and bowed slightly. She looked up and smirked, "Glad to see you haven't died again, dimwit."

Yusuke laughed, "Bummed to see that you haven't died _yet, _old hag."

Botan and Keiko both gave him a hit on the head at that remark, and Yusuke smacked into the ground.

Genkai didn't seem phased as she continued the conversation. She drawled, "You haven't changed." Changing to a more serious tone, she added, "Since you weren't here when I told the others, I'm giving you guys my property when I pass. It will be my legacy to those nearest to me."

Yusuke looked confused, "Aren't you still going to be alive for some time? You don't look like your gonna crash anytime soon."

Genkai looked toward the moon that was beginning to shine above them, "I'm very flattered that you would think that, Yusuke, but you can't always be sure."

Urameshi scoffed, "I know what you mean."

After talking for awhile, everyone parted ways. Kurama, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Keiko and Yusuke went back to their city, and Botan left with Koenma to go back to the Spirit World. Yukina helped Genkai clean up after Puu's rampage. Apparently, he really missed Yusuke.

* * *

Since the train was scheduled to run late, Kuwabara fell asleep on his sister, and Keiko slept soundly on Yusuke's shoulder.

Kurama asked Yusuke about his many experiences in Demon World while Shizuru read the rest of the paper. She interrupted their conversation once to show Yusuke the drawing of Hiei, which he got a kick out of. He made sure not to wake Keiko, though, "The guy certainly got the height of his legs right."

Shizuru and Kurama chuckled at this, and it was silent for a while.

Yusuke was about to sleep, as well, but the redhead suddenly had a thought cross his mind, "Yusuke."

The teenager turned to him, "Hmm?"

Kurama's eyes looked serious, "Will you return to Demon World again?"

Yusuke looked away and out the window, "I hope I don't have to."

Kurama then glanced at the sleeping Keiko, and then back to Urameshi, "I'm guessing you're thinking of going back every three years, for the tournament."

Yusuke knew Kurama had something on his mind, "Spit it out, Kurama. What are you thinking about?"

The redhead blinked as he thought, _Yusuke's senses have improved greatly over the years. I was being as discreet as possible, but he still figured me out. _He spoke, "Your promise to Keiko."

Yusuke smiled, "Don't worry about it, Kurama. That's one promise I intend to keep." He paused for a moment and looked at the ceiling of the train, "I'll do whatever it takes to make it work."

The train ride was completely silent after that.

* * *

When they got back to the city, Yusuke tapped Keiko lightly, "Hey, we're here."

Kuwabara was drooling on Shizuru, which didn't set well with her. She punched him awake, "Damn it, bro. Get up."

They were about to part on the station, and Yusuke decided to bring Keiko back to her dorm. Kurama drove back with Shizuru and Kuwabara.

* * *

Keiko rubbed her eyes as they walked back, "Mmm, sorry I fell asleep on you, Yusuke."

The boy chuckled, "Keiko, it was nothing. Aside from the slight drooling on my shirt, I didn't mind at all."

"What?" Keiko shouted, and quickly covered her mouth. It was very late, and she knew she stirred some people in their sleep already. She turned away in embarrassment, "Yusuke, I'm so sorry."

All she heard was a big laugh from the ex-spirit detective, and she turned back around. Yusuke held up his hands, "I was just kidding!" Keiko pouted slightly, making Urameshi smile a little.

"That's not funny."

"Oh, don't get your panties in a wad. Speaking of which, I haven't seen those in a whil—"

Yusuke felt Keiko hit him this time, but it wasn't a slap. He doubled over from the punch that landed right on his stomach, and he cursed, "Damn it, Keiko! When did you learn to do that?"

"When you were gone, silly." Keiko decided to have some fun with this, "My boyfriend has been teaching me some moves."

Yusuke's eyes went wide, "Your _what?"_

Keiko put her hands on her hips, "That's right; my boyfriend."

Urameshi furrowed his eyebrows. His eye twitched suddenly, and he blew up, "I wanna know who the hell this guy thinks he is! You have no business knowing how to hit like that, Keiko, it could get you in trouble! As soon as I meet this guy I'm going to blast him into the next generation!"

Keiko silenced him by grabbing his hand in hers. Yusuke froze as he looked at her, and she smiled, "I'm just kidding, Yusuke. I haven't shown interest in anyone, except you. What makes you think I have a boyfriend?" She smiled when she finished, making Yusuke's heart melt.

He chuckled, "Heh, I was about to say… the way you kissed me on the beach told me otherwise."

The color of red invaded Keiko's face, and she let go of Yusuke's hand. They got to her dorm right after, and she told him they were there. She was about to go inside when she felt Yusuke grab her hand. After Keiko turned around to face him, he pulled her back towards him and wrapped his arms around her. Their faces were an inch apart, and Yusuke whispered to her, "You forgot already, Keiko."

The girl was stunned, "F-Forgot about what…?"

Yusuke smirked, "You still owe me some kisses." After he said this, he pressed his lips against hers, and slowly broke it off, "Mm. It's great to be home."

Keiko buried her face in Yusuke's jacket, and she smelled his scent, not wanting the moment to end. Soon, though, Yusuke let go of her, murmuring, "Hey, it's late. You should go to bed."

Keiko shook her head, "I don't want to, Yusuke."

Urameshi was surprised, "What? Why not?"

Keiko looked down, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes, "Because… Because I don't want you to be gone when I wake up."

Yusuke's heart scrunched up, and his eyes softened, "Keiko…"

The girl wiped the tears sliding down her face already. The emotion was pouring on her and she finally broke down, "I've waited for you, Yusuke. Every morning I'd wake up hoping that you'd come back, but only to be disappointed again and again. Now that you're here, I don't want anything more than for you to stay."

She grabbed his jacket and yelled into it, weighing it down with her words, "Yusuke, I missed you so much. You think you can just leave me and expect me to be okay? These past years I've hid the pain inside me, and everyone thinks I'm a happy girl. But that wasn't true, Yusuke. I was miserable. I was torn. I was…" She choked on her tears for a second, "I was just about to give up. I thought you left me for good."

Yusuke had enough. He grabbed Keiko and pulled her up roughly. The boy had a fierce look in his eyes and his words came right from his heart, "Listen, Keiko! You don't know my half of the story!"

Keiko gasped from the forcefulness. She widened her eyes and couldn't speak.

Yusuke put his hands on Keiko's shoulders, and he looked at the ground. He spoke slowly, "Keiko, before you judge me, listen to me."

Keiko was silent, allowing him to continue.

For some reason, Yusuke was crying before the words even came out of his mouth, "Keiko, just know one thing: I would never, ever, leave you for good. I love you too much to let that happen. Everything I did in Demon World, I did for you. You were the reason I fought back there. Horrible things were happening, and I couldn't come back until they were all taken care of. There were times where I wanted to give up, but you always crossed my mind. You gave me the strength to keep going. I wanted so much to come back to you, Keiko, but only when I knew everything was going to be okay. It was tough, but I managed to make it work. So please, don't ever say that again because it makes me feel so damn—"

"—Yusuke?"

The boy looked up at his love to see tears coming down her cheeks. She took his hands in hers and squeezed them tightly. She smiled before delivering the line that made Yusuke's world as bright as ever, "You know I love you, right?"

Yusuke looked shocked, then slowly slipped into a very wide grin. He wiped his tears away before saying, "Yeah, yeah. Now come here, you."

The two held each other in an embrace and watched the moon glimmer in the night sky. They felt a sense of peace, knowing that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Note: I've been wondering if I should make another _Yu Yu Hakusho _story. It would be the continuation of the series and/or a continuation of this story. Let me know what you guys think I should do and I hope you enjoyed reading! Thanks!


End file.
